Zion National Park
Zion National Park is located in Washington, Kane and Iron Counties of Utah. A prominent feature of the 229-square-mile (590 km2) park is Zion Canyon, which is 15 miles (24 km) long and up to half a mile (800 m) deep, cut through the reddish and tan-colored Navajo Sandstone by the North Fork of the Virgin River. The lowest elevation is 3,666 ft (1,117 m) at Coalpits Wash and the highest elevation is 8,726 ft (2,660 m) at Horse Ranch Mountain. Located at the junction of the Colorado Plateau, Great Basin, and Mojave Desert regions, the park's unique geography and variety of life zones allow for unusual plant and animal diversity. Numerous plant species as well as 289 species of birds, 75 mammals (including 19 species of bat), and 32 reptiles inhabit the park's four life zones: desert, riparian, woodland, and coniferous forest. Zion National Park includes mountains, canyons, buttes, mesas, monoliths, rivers, slot canyons, and natural arches. See also Scouting in Utah. Local History Wildlife and Nature Camping Trailheads Pa'rus: Easy hike from the main visitor center to Canyon Junction: 3.5 MI Watchman: A moderate hike from the visitor center up to a viewpoint near the Watchman: 3.3 MI Archeology: Short, easy hike that leads to a 1000-year old prehistoric site. Sand Bench: 7-mile loop that has view of the Court of the Patriarchs and more. Emerald Pools: Popular, easy hike that leads to the pools of the same name. Kayenta: Popular connector trail to the Emerald Pools. The Grotto: 1-mile hike from Zion Lodge. Very flat. Angels Landing: Popular and strenuous 5-mile roundtrip to the top of the most popular hike in America. Weeping Rock: Easy hike to a cove with water trickling down from the top. Hidden Canyon: Moderate hike with chains like Angels Landing to a canyon and a small arch. East Rim: Long trail with many popular spur trails. Observation Point: Strenuous hike to a point 1000 feet higher than Angels Landing. Cable Mountain: Trail leading to a summit with an old cable. Deertrap: Long hike that leads to multiple overlooks of the canyon. Canyon Overlook: Popular, 1-mile hike that leads to a beautiful view. Riverside Walk / The Narrows: 2-10 mile hike to the start of a famous slot canyon with 2000 ft high walls. Chinle: Long trail to some ruins and washes. Right Fork: 10-mile hike leading to Double and Barrier Falls. Left Fork: Popular trail to Archangel Cascades and The Subway. permit required. La Verkin Creek: Most popular route to Kolob Arch and some slot canyons. Hop Valley: 15-mile route through a valley, also used for a trip to Kolob Arch. West Rim: Long hike from Lava Point to Zion Canyon with the Telephone Canyon spur. Northgate Peaks: Secret, easy hike to a viewpoint of the Guardian Angels. Timber Creek Overlook: Short trail to a wonderful view, sometimes all the way to the North Rim of the Grand Canyon. Taylor Creek: Long hike to Double Arch Alcove. Park Recreation Park Headquarters External Links References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1760340642/maintourvacationA/ National Parks of America] - an informative and gorgeous tour of all 59 parks with our lavishly finished hardcover gift guide packed with detailed itineraries and practical tips on what to do and see in each park (2016 - Parks 100th Anniversay Edition) * '' State Parks of Utah'' - the state parks are so rich in history, varied in beauty, and abundant in recreational opportunity. * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0899977243/maintourvacationA/ Utah's National Parks]'' - 50 popular short hikes where each holds some of the most awe-inspiring geology on the planet. Each park offers visitors the dramatic scenery that invites exploration and discovery.'' Category: Utah Category: US National Parks